Fate of the World
by YAY Productions
Summary: YAY! Productions Presents: The Fate of the World! A mysterious new mutant comes to the Institute, turning out to be blue and fuzzy. But when Kurt finds out who Alex Szardos really is and why he is here, he's astounded. Who knew Kurt's son would save the world from his own mother? And who is his mother? It can't be the harmless Amanda Sefton...can it? Read and Review!
1. Alex Szardos

**Yin: With Nightcrawler's Legacy moving a little slow, I wanted to do something with a little more excitement. I believe this will provide the excitement that I, and others truly want. So here we go: The Fate of the World!**

* * *

A young man took a deep breath in. He couldn't help the wounded, whose screams and cries echoed in his ears. It tore at his heart as he heard the hacking and coughing of the people, their lungs so filled with smog and smoke they couldn't breathe.  
Despite the chaos that ensued around him, he appeared remarkably calm. Inside however, he was shaking, terrified. What he was about to do was unspeakable, dangerous even. In the end it could kill him. But if he didn't commit this risky plan, the entire world would fall, only to be reborn in the worst of ways.  
A hand touched his shoulder. "You had so much potential," A woman sighed.  
Gazing up at her, the boy knew she was going to take his life. Even knowing this, the boy smiled. "I vill fix zis Muzzer," He whispered.  
As she brought a sword down upon his head, he clicked a button on a cleverly hidden device. Disappearing in a flash of light, he only left the smell of brimstone. As the smoke cleared, and the echo of his teleport resonated, the woman screamed.  
This would certainly not be over.

In an explosion, the boy tumbled from a portal. He landed hard on his back, and he groaned. As he opened his eyes, he was surprised at what he saw. The sky was actually blue, the clouds fluffy and white. The sun shone, and a cool breeze brushed across his face, ruffling his hair.  
He could hear cars honking beyond where he lay. It was so sad, none of those people knew the true danger they were in if he didn't succeed. Their sweet, semi innocent/peaceful lives would be brought to an end, and they would all either be enslaved or die.  
The boy staggered to his feet, to exhausted to teleport again. He knew his first course of action would be to find the super hero group his father had always talked about. Although it had been many years since he had heard the story, he knew it by heart. If he could find the X-Men of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, they would provide him with sanctuary while he searched for the Weapon. And if he couldn't find them, well they would just find him.

* * *

"A new mutant has just surfaced on Cerebro," Charles alerted Logan and Ororo.  
Ororo smiled. "You want us to pick him or her up?"  
"Thanks for volunteering me doll," Logan growled, although there was humor to his voice.  
Charles paid no heed to Logan's sarcasm. He knew the gruff man would be ready to help anyone out in an instant. "Cerebro is running into a problem," Charles furrowed his brows. "I cannot seem to get ahold of any of his information."  
"Do you have his coordinates?" Logan questioned.  
Charles clicked a buttons, looking fairly alarmed. "Yes, but be careful. There's a large energy signature in that same sector."  
Logan peered over Charles. "Large don't even begin to describe that Chuck. You think it's the kid?"  
"Perhaps. Either way I want you two to try and bring him here, as well as try and figure out what caused that energy spike," Charles rubbed his temples.  
Ororo grew concerned. "What's wrong?"  
"It's just so odd. It's as if he appeared out of no where."

Logan pulled the X-Van as close as he could to the area that Charles had directed.  
"You think this is the place?" Ororo asked.  
Logan shrugged. "Dunno. Pretty woody. Would be a good place for a kid to use his powers in secret."  
Ororo went to open her mouth, but Logan put his thick finger up to her mouth. He tilted his head, listening. "Someone's coming our way."  
Both pairs of eyes were on the woods. Within seconds, a young man stumbled out, coughing.  
Ororo rushed to his side. "Are you okay?"  
He stared into Ororo's eyes, sighing in relief.  
Logan looked the boy over, sniffing cautiously. "What were you doing in there bub?"  
The teen smiled, but then coughed again. He blinked, shaking his thin hair. Dirt went flying, and he sat down. "Vhat is your name?"  
Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe the correct question is what is your name?"  
"Please forgive me," He nodded. "My name is Alex Szardos."  
"I'm Logan," Logan helped the boy up. "And this is Ororo Munroe."  
"Volverine and Storm?" Alex inquired.  
This caught Logan by surprise. "Yes, that a problem bub?"  
"No! Not at all! You're just ze people I am looking for!"  
Ororo gave Logan a death glare. "You were looking for us?"  
"Vell, not you specifically, any of ze X-men vould do," Alex coughed, his chest rattling sickly.  
"Do for what?" Logan interrogated.  
"To help me. I am a mutant...I...I need help."  
"So that energy trace we picked up was you?" Ororo asked.  
He nodded. "Sorry about that. My teleports aren't usually so strong. Of course...I did travel a great distance, so that may have affected my powers slightly..." Alex tapped a watch on his hand. "It enhances teleports."  
"You're a teleporter?" Logan sniffed the air again closely. His eyebrows drew together as he tried to identify the scent.  
"Yes, among other things."  
Logan flared his nostrils, nodding. "Where you from?"  
Alex looked around. "Up...north," He hesitated a slight second.  
"What about your parents?"  
"Dad...is gone. And Mom...vell Mom is a whole other story. Let's just say she doesn't take to kindly to me..." Alex cringed.  
Ororo nodded sympathetically. "You don't have to worry about criticism where we're going. Everyone will be happy to add another addition to our family."  
"Zank you ma'am," Alex smiled weakly, coughing.  
"We better get something taken care of that cough," Logan noted. "Well, come on kid. Chuck'll be wanting to talk to you."

* * *

Alex sat in front of Charles, fiddling with his fingers.  
"So where did you live Alex?" Charles asked. "So we can contact your mother."  
Alex gulped. "You don't vant to do zat sir..."  
"If I may inquire, why?"  
"She...uh...she hates me."  
"For being a mutant?"  
"Somezing like zat..."  
Charles nodded. "I understand. Well, when you're ready, you can come and tell me."  
"Zank you sir."  
"In the meantime, one of my graduates will show you your room," Charles touched his head lightly, and a young man came in. "Alex, this is Scott. Scott meet Alex."  
Scott chuckled. "I have a younger brother named Alex."  
"Zat's cool."

As Scott and Alex walked down the hall, Scott tried to talk to the teen. "So you're accent-"  
"From my Dad. He was German," Alex sighed.  
"Oh. Okay," Scott gazed up at the roof. "My dad passed on too..."  
Alex nodded.  
"You know, one of the students here is German. You two might get along."  
Alex's interests seemed suddenly spiked. "Vhat is his name?"  
"Kurt Wagner. Don't worry, you'll meet him shortly. He's a special," Scott winked. "Anyways, here's your room."  
"Danke."  
"Yeah, so you look about Kurt's size actually. I'm sure he won't mind you borrowing some of his clothes."  
"Zat vould be...nice..." Alex looked won at his stained shirt and torn jeans. "Ja, zat vould be very nice."

* * *

Alex sat at the end of the dinner table, watching the mayhem. Everyone had congratulated him earlier, but now they had settled in to normal behavior. How oblivious they were. They had no idea what was in their near future.  
Only one was missing from this little group. The one and only Kurt Wagner was running late.  
_BAMF!  
_Just within a few seconds of Alex's thoughts, Kurt joined the party.  
"Kurt, this is Alex," Charles smirked.  
Kurt widened his eyes, evidentially looking around for an inducer.  
"Alex, this is Kurt. Kurt has a physical mutation, and he can teleport like you."  
"Hallo," Kurt waved slowly, cringing as if he was ready for someone to hit him.  
"Hallo. Ich habe gehört, Sie sprechen Deutsch. Ist das wahr?" (Hello. I heard you speak German. Is this true?) Alex smiled, showing absolutely no surprise.  
Kurt was taken off guard. "Ja, es ist wahr!" (Yes, it's true!)  
Alex nodded, then settled back to his food.  
"You aren't...shocked by how I..." Kurt cocked his head. Everyone else he knew had shown even a little bit of shock, including Logan.  
Alex shrugged. "Not really. Seen veirder," He sighed.  
"Veirder?" Kurt scoffed.  
"Ja. Much veirder," This time Alex smirked a little, causing Kurt to cock a brow. "Besides, you are not to much different zen me," He shrugged.  
Kurt glanced at Charles, who looked at Logan and Ororo. They just shrugged.  
"How?"  
Alex pushed a button on his watch. In a shimmer of light, he changed, turning blue and fuzzy, with a bifurcated tail. He held up his three fingered hand, waving at Kurt. "See? Not to much different."  
Kurt just gaped, his mouth open. "Vas ist...das?"

Charles looked at both Kurt and Alex, who sat right beside each other. They were in his office, along with Logan and Ororo.  
"You don't suppose..." Logan grunted. "Azazel?"  
Alex just sighed. "Somezing like zat."  
"So ve're bruders?"  
Charles nodded. "Possibly."  
"Cool man!" Kurt hot fived Alex.  
Alex smiled weakly, shaking his head in disbelief. "Zis is not happening..."

* * *

Alex stood on his balcony, watching the stars. He had never seen the stars before. They were beautiful, sparkling. They were so much like his Annie. If he could only get back to her...but that would only happen if he found the Weapon and destroyed it.  
After that...he had no clue what would happen. Such a thing was only thought of by his father, and had been dead for years now.  
Alex sighed, leaning against the railing. The moon's soft luminescence illuminated his face, revealing a saddened youth who had been through far to much any person should. He had seen things nobody could understand, and everything he lived for was falling apart.  
Tears dripped down to the ground far below as Alex thought of home. How different it would be if he was successful. But that was a big if. The chance of him destroying the Weapon was slim to none, but there was no other way of fixing everything.  
Alex gripped the edge of the balcony. What Annie would give to see all this. A prefect world.  
He laughed. Those here would scoff at the thought that their world was a utopia, but compared to where Alex had just escaped from, this was paradise. Sunshine, stars, not worrying if everyone you came in contact was a double agent. There were no traitors here.

* * *

"He's not Azazel's Chuck. I doubt Azazel even knows about this kid," Logan growled. "He doesn't smell right."  
"He doesn't smell right?" Ororo asked.  
"I can't pinpoint it though. He smells so familiar!" Logan was clearly frustrated.  
"We need to give him a chance. But you are right Logan, he is hiding something. I do not know what it is, but it does seem somewhat dangerous. We will need to keep a very close eye on him and anyone else he comes in contact with," Charles sighed.  
"He is disturbed about something," Ororo commented.  
Charles nodded. "I kept picking up stray thoughts. Something about a weapon. He kept calling it the Soul Sword.

* * *

"Mommy's very angry," A voice whispered. "Prepare my Time Warper, my son needs a discipline lesson."  
"Yes ma'am," A woman cowered.  
"Oh, and Tabitha, be sure not to flirt with ny of my pets. You know how much I despise that," The person said with an icy tone.  
Tabby bowed. "Yes Mistress Magik."  
"Alright, now go!" Magik ushered Tabby away.  
Tabby took off in fear, her heart pounding in her chest.  
Magik drummed her throne, sighing. She was extremely bored, but she was calculating. It might be slightly treacherous going to the place her son had gone, but it was a welcome challenge. Grinning evilly, she laughed. Challenging indeed. It would do her soul good to see Kurt again...if she had a soul.

* * *

**Yin: So what do you guys think? Tell me, I'm dying to know! **


	2. The Soul Sword

**Yin: Marvel Lesson! There are two Magiks! Amanda Sefton/Jimmaine Szardos (who later becomes Daytripper) and Illyana Rasputin! Yep. Pretty cool.**

* * *

Alex sat solely at the island bar. No one else was up yet, except for perhaps Wolverine. Taking in the silence, Alex knew that within minutes, maybe even seconds, everyone would be waking. It was Thursday, they had school.  
Drumming his fingers on the table, Alex tried to think. Where would the Weapon be? Where had his mother attained it? If he was correct, and he usually was, the sword had been passed down from his grandmother, Margali, as a family artifact. How was anyone to know the great power that was locked inside, that would one day be released by his unsuspecting mother. Regrettably, the energy from the sword had affected her, causing her to turn evil, bent on conquering the world and remaking it in her image. It would cause the death of millions, including his own father, and the destruction of the X-Men.  
If there was one thing Alex wanted to stop, it was everything. If he could destroy the sword before his mother got ahold of it, none of that would happen. Of course, it might mean that he would never be born, but that was a risk he was willing to take. Save the world, or save himself. But as his father had said, sacrifice is caring for something else besides your self.  
_BAMF!  
_Kurt stood at the sink, yawning. "Oh, guten morgen." (Good morning.)  
Alex just nodded silently.  
"Vhat are you doing up already?" Kurt asked as he stretched.  
"I am used to waking early," Alex stated.  
"You excited about school?" Kurt grinned, pouring himself some cereal.  
Alex blinked. "School?"  
The kitchen door opened, and Rogue and Kitty walked in, followed by Scott and jean.  
"That is, like, so weird," Kitty laughed.  
"Hm?" Both Kurt and Alex looked up.  
Rogue smiled, something she rarely did. "Yah two ahre ahdenticahl."  
Kurt grinned. "I never zought I vould have a bruder and a schwester."  
"Vhat?" Alex asked Kurt.  
"Vell, Rogue is my adopted sister, und you are my bruzzer."  
Alex cocked an eyebrow. "I never knew you had a sister."  
Kurt chuckled. "Ve only did just meet."  
"Oh, right," Alex sighed, bowing his head.  
Scott walked up, patting him on the back. "What's wrong man?"  
As soon as Scott touched him, Alex flinched. "Just a lot on my mind..."  
Kitty sat down beside him, smiling. "We all, like, have stuff on our minds. Sometimes it's good to talk about it though. I mean, we've all been through a lot of junk, and we'd all be more than ready to talk things out. We're like a big family."  
Alex smirked, as if amused, shaking his head. "It's a long story..."  
Kitty just looked at him, cocking her head like his Annie.  
"Besides, you guys have school," He said.  
"Yah mean we have school," Rogue corrected.  
Alex coughed. "I'm not going."  
"You can't skip," Scott replied.  
Alex stared at Scott menacingly. "I am not going. I have to find somezing."  
"Bub, you're gonna go to to school," Logan was leaning on the doorframe. He gave the air a suspicious sniff, eyeing Alex.  
Alex huffed, grinding his teeth. "I can't go to school."  
"Whatever you 'have' to find can wait. You're going, and that's final."  
Alex was about to protest, but stopped. He knew there was no point in arguing against Wolverine. Besides, if he was going to stay, he had to follow by their rules, even if their rules cut into the precious little time he had.

Alex stared at Kurt. He was so full of life, laughing at his joke, causing the friends around him to burst out as well. It was to Alex to see all this. Where he came from, everything was solemn and serious, dark and nefarious. Here, everyone was happy, including Rogue, although she was goth.  
There were more things that surprised him. Kurt's mother, Raven, did not live at the Institute. No, she led the Brotherhood of _Evil_ Mutants, which was really weird. Alex had always known them as the Brotherhood of _Rebel _Mutants, or the Guerilla Freedom Fighters.  
As the boys pulled out of the garage in Scott's convertible, Alex gripped the edge of the seat. He had only traveled in vehicles when he was younger, and those had always been untrustworthy. His mother had ruled them out so she could cut everyone's travel time. They would have to go through her for anything.  
"Hey, you okay?" Kurt turned to face him from the passenger seat.  
Alex gulped, shaking his head yes, although he knew he was turning pale. Almost every car he had ridden in before had ended up exploding.  
It didn't take long for them to pull into the school parking lot, closely followed by the girls in Jean's SUV. As soon as they parked, Alex leapt out of the side of the convertible. Despite having been chased by his mother's minions many times, and having his adrenalin pumped up, he had never liked riding. It always made him sick, and he avoided it at all costs.  
Bending over, Alex tried not to vomit. He took long breaths in, clearing his head.  
"Hey," Scott peered at him. "Car sick?"  
Alex numbly nodded, smiling weakly.  
"Bummer," Kurt said.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw a feminine figure move over to them. She was not Jean, or Rogue, or Kitty. As he gazed up, Alex was awestruck.  
"Kurt!" She smiled, giving Kurt a peck on the cheek.  
"Amanda," Kurt smiled shyly. "Uh, zis is Alex. He might be my brother."  
"What?" Amanda looked surprised, but in a good way.  
Kurt looked around. "He's an elf."  
"Oh!" Amanda grinned. "That's so cool!" She extended her hand to Alex for a shake. "I'm Amanda."  
Alex gulped, just staring. "You're Amanda Sefton?"  
"Yes," Amanda nodded slowly. Jean and the girls walked up, all exchanging glances at each other.  
"Is something wrong?" Scott asked.  
Alex laughed feebly. "She's..." He swallowed again. "She's Amanda Sefton."  
Amanda leaned in closer to Kurt. "Is he okay?"  
Kurt just shrugged. "Yeah, man. Hey, how'd you know her last name?"  
Alex gaped widely, but then came to his senses. "I..uh...I heard you talking about. She's...human. I was just...surprised that a...human..."  
"Oh...zat. Yeah, vell she's special," Kurt grinned.  
"You have no clue," Alex muttered under his breath.  
All together the group walked into the school, carrying on normal teen conversations, except for Alex. He was speechless. He could only watch as the events passed around him.  
Kitty ran off to Lance, but he already saw that coming. Scott tried to ignore the couple, turning his attention to Jean. Kurt and Amanda were deep in a conversation that left Amanda in a fit of giggles. Yes, that's right, giggles.  
Alex just sat there. He had never seen her giggle before. Heck, he'd never seen her laugh before, unless she was chuckling at the demise of some poor soul. He wondered why things ever had to change. Why she had to change. She was so happy here, and so was Kurt, and everyone else for that matter. It almost made him cry.

Alex tried to focus on his school, but that was an impossible task. His mind was everywhere, minus what he needed to think of right now.  
He bit his lip as he attempted to concentrate, but his thoughts turned to his mother, and the Weapon. Seeing her like this, he now had something even greater to fight for. If the sword was destroyed, she'd be happy again. She's actually be his mother, and not just the tyrant that ruled the household. He would never have to betray her, and become #1 on her Top Ten Most Wanted list.  
She sat right in front of him, trying to silently chew her gum. She scribbled a note down, passing it upwards. It wound up in Kurt's hands, and Alex smirked as Kurt blushed.  
They were so innocent right now. They were just your average teenage couple.

* * *

With school finally over, Alex was glad that he now had some time to find the Weapon. There was nothing that could stop him in his mission now.  
About to teleport to his room, Kurt stopped him. "Come on Alex, it's your first Danger Room session."  
"Danger Room?" Alex halted. "Vhat's ze Danger Room?"  
Kurt grinned. "You'll see."

Alex stood alone in a large white room. "Zis is it? Zis is ze Danger Room? I've seen flowers more dangerous."  
Kurt just chuckled, teleporting to a room above him. Logan and the others were also up there.  
"Listen kid, we don't wan to scare you, we just want to see how skilled you are. This is a basic training session. As soon as we see how good you are with this, we can determine your placement," Logan snickered. "Good luck kid," He clicked a button, and the training simulation started.  
Alex gazed around. They had to be kidding! This was a child's playground, something he'd been through over countless time.  
As he ducked from a stun bullet, he laughed out loud. "If I finish zis, I am free to go?" Alex leapt over a log that just jutted from the wall.  
Logan leaned into the microphone. "Sure kid."  
Alex nodded, determination set in his face. He scaled the wall, jumping on top of the first stun gun, teleporting the top right off. He used the gun piece to knock several of the other guns useless, rolling as he avoided being injured. It only took a few more seconds to disengage the robot simulation.  
"How vas zat?" Alex grinned. It felt good to practice for fun, not for your life.  
There was silence at first. Then Charles voice came online. "Where did you learn to do that?"  
"My father," Alex said proudly. "Now can I go?"  
It was quiet, and Alex could tell that they were discussing things. "Sure kid. You can go," Logan replied.  
Happy with their answer, Alex teleported off.

Charles rubbed his temples. "He is definitely hiding something."  
"Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.  
Charles ignored Kurt's question, turning to Logan and Ororo. "Find out what he's after. The Soul Sword. We need to know why this thing is so threatening, why he feels the need to destroy it."  
"Vait..." Kurt raised his hand.  
Logan glared at him. "Can't you see we're busy elf?"  
"Ja. I vas just vondering if you said ze Soul Sword."  
All eyes turned to the blue guy. "Yes..." Ororo replied hesitantly.  
"I don't know if zis is a pure coincidence or not, but Amanda told me about a sword zat has been passed down from generation to generation. It's just an old relic really, but it has zat same name. Ze Soul Sword. Vhen she turns eighteen she gets to have it."  
Logan glanced at Ororo. "Amanda you say?"  
Kurt nodded.  
Logan pondered this. "So do we talk to Sefton, or the kid?"  
Charles tapped his wheelchair handle. "We should probably talk to Alex. He may have a few things that he needs to tell us. But not today. We'll give him some space, some time to rest. He did appear to have gone through some trouble just getting here."  
"But Chuck, if there's a danger-"  
"We'll wait Logan. I'll talk to him tomorrow and see if I can discern any of this, but for now just lay low."  
'Whatever you say," Logan growled.

* * *

There was a large crackle, as if the air itself was exploding, and a blaze of light. Once it settled though, there was merely a woman. She looked slightly menacing in her neatly pressed black business suit, her hair cut short so it framed her face. Her blonde hair seemed to be unnatural, like it was dark before, but it was losing it's color. Her pale skin had a somewhat dark tone to it, but it too was losing it's tone. Against the dark suit, she looked sickly, deathly even. But there was an energy to her step, and you knew you should not mess with her.  
Smiling coyly, she spoke to herself. "I think it's about time I retrieved my son, and send him to where his father is."

* * *

**Yin: So what do you guys think? Review and tell me! Yes, good little reader :P**


	3. Mistress Magik

**Yin: I hope you guys are liking this. I know I am ^_^**

* * *

Alex sat back in Scott's car, trying to relax. He had the rest of the day, and the weekend, to try and find the Weapon. He knew where it was, he was sure of it, he just had to think of a way to retrieve it.  
Alex watched as Scott huffed, complaining to Kurt about Lance. Apparently Kitty had talked her 'bad boy' boyfriend into coming over and spending the day with them. It had, consequently, ruined Scott's mood.  
Kurt, on the other hand, was happy. Amanda would also be spending the day with them, although she was riding with the girls in Jean's SUV. The plan was that they would watch television and snack on 'teen' junk food.  
Alex sighed. They were all concerned with such minimal things, so unaware of the big picture.  
Well, at least Kurt had gotten Scott to laugh. Less tension in the air would make it easier to decide what to do.  
As they pulled up to the Mansion, Alex got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Despite everything appearing normal on the outside, he could tell that there was something different. The energy of the area was wrong. Nobody else seemed to sense it though, and he tried to wave it off.  
Scott opened the Mansion doors for everyone, and they all filed in. Their loud voices boomed off the open foyer, but the ll quieted down as saw a woman talking to the professor and Ororo. Logan was leaning on the hallway fram, listening in intently to whatever conversation they were having.  
The woman, who looked much older than she really was, turned towards the kids. "Alex? Baby?" She smiled, as if she was relieved. "Alex!" She waltzed over, the clopping of her heels echoing in the silence. Her gait was strong and confident, in spite of her weak appearance.  
She wrapped her arms around Alex, and he froze. It just couldn't be her!  
Pulling away, Alex's eyes were wide. "Muzzer?"  
She pinched his cheek, grinning. "I was so happy to hear that you were safe! When you left..." Her bottom lip quivered.  
Alex shuddered. She was laying it on a little thick.  
"Now come on baby, we're going home," Her voice deepened at the end, and Alex knew that if he did go along, it would mean the end for him.  
"No..." He whispered.  
"What?" She was curt, placing her hand on his shoulders. Her nails dug in, and she tried to guide him out of the door.  
"I said nein," Alex spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. He yanked away from her, knowing full well that he was at risk. "You're not powerful enough right now, or you'd already have taken me down. You're still trying to charge up from when you bridged over."  
She scowled. "You think you're so smart boy? Well you aren't! You're as foolish as your father," She glared at Kurt and Amanda. "Know this Alexander, I already know where the Soul Sword is. I shall apprehend it, and make sure my reign continues, even if you are never born!" With that she disappeared in a flash of lightning that left scorch marks in the tile.  
Alex sighed in relief. As he gazed up though, he realized everyone expected an explanation from him. "Uh...yeah...so you met my muzzer..."  
Kurt's eyes bugged out of his head. "And I zought I had family issues! Vhat ze heck vas zat?!"  
There were a few weak chuckles, but they all hushed fast.  
_SNIKT!  
_Logan shoved Alex against the wall. "Okay, you better talk, and you better talk fast! Since the moment I met you, you ain't smelled right, so you need to start explaining before I do!" Logan made a carving motion, making it very evident his intention.  
Ororo gently steered Logan to the side. "Child, what is wrong?"  
Alex gazed into her eyes and sighed loudly. "It is a very long story. I don't really have time, as I am wasting it away right now. I have to find her Veapon."  
Charles rolled up to face Alex. "We can help you however we need to, but we have to know who and what we're dealing with here."  
Alex shook, teleporting to the center of the room. "Sorry, slightly claustrophobic. Happens when you're locked away in small places for long periods of time..."  
Ororo nodded sympathetically, but Logan had had enough. "Bub, I'm tired of you beating around the bush. You better open that yapper of yours and spill."  
Although both Charles and Ororo gave Logan a glare, he didn't care, standing his ground. He was not going to be intimidated by this squirt of a kid.  
"Hey man," Kurt patted his shoulder. "Ve're ze X-Men. Ve can do anyzing."  
Alex's head hund low. "I said I vouldn't do zis. Just me being is putting all of you, and ze vorld, in jeopardy."  
Charles rolled up to Alex, beside him this time. "Alex, I don't know what is going on, but I know you do. I, alongside the rest of us, know that something is definitely, dreadfully wrong. We would kindly appreciate it if you explained everything so that we may assess the correct form of action."  
"Zis not good..." Alex moaned.  
Logan cricked his neck, motioning his claws. "You know it ain't boy."  
"Fine. But if I tell you vhat is going on, you have to assure me ve do zings my vay."  
"It's our way or the highway kid," Logan growled.  
"No, wait Logan," Charles said. "Let's hear him out."  
Logan snarled, then huffed, finally settling down.  
All eyes were on Alex, some wider than others. They all simultaneously leaned in as he started to talk.  
"My muzzer vas once a kind, caring person believe it or not. She vas known for her compassion and nonjudgmental attitude. She and my father met in high school, and married right out of graduation. But, before zat, she vas given ze Soul Sword. It vas rumored to have been passed down from an Asgardian god."  
Amanda cut in. "But my mom has the Soul Sword."  
"Ja, she does _right now. _Anyvays, my muzzer never really paid attention to it. She and Dad had zeir own place, and zey vere happy. A couple years later, I vas born. Zeir pride and joy. Zey say I'm a spitting image of my father. "  
"Vait..." This time it was Kurt. "You're a 'spitting image' of him?"  
Alex gazed mournfully at Kurt, but ignored him. "Vhen I vas three, for some reason or anuzzer, my mom pulled out ze Soul Sword. She triggered it's ultimate power, and it fed off of her. After zat she never let it go, but it changed her. The energy in it corrupts the mind, turns it evil."  
"If she's so powerful, why haven't we ever sensed her?" Logan asked.  
"Because it hasn't been triggered yet," Alex replied as if it should be obvious.  
"Okay, now I'm like really confused," Kitty commented.  
Alex just shook his head. "By ze time vas seven, she had...terminated most of ze people who stood in her vay."  
"In her way of what?" Charles inquired.  
"Ze vorld," Alex responded. "Zere vere only a handful zat escaped, besides my father. She kept him close, almost like a pet. But vith her being gone all ze time, he raised me. He taught me everyzing I know. Vhen I vas ten, he had had enough. He stood up to her. He zought zat maybe somevhere inside her, she still cared, zat his defiance vould help her. He...he vas vrong. She murdered him in front of me. It...it still haunts me," His voice wavered a little bit. "I plotted my escape carefully, following my father's plans. I finally broke out successfully, finding my grandmuzzer and her guerilla crusaders. Ve have been fighting Mom for ze past three years fruitlessly. Zat's vhen ve zought if ve couldn't destroy her zere, ve might be able to hinder all of it here."  
Logan cocked an eyebrow. "What's the difference between here and there?"  
"Everyzing," Alex looked up. "I...I didn't zink she vould follow me here. I mean, two Soul Sword in the ze same space-time continuum? Not good."  
It finally hit Charles. "Alex, are you saying...are you saying you're from a different time?"  
Alex nodded.  
Logan hit himself in the face, his claws grazing his scalp. "You're from the future."  
"Right again."  
Ororo's mouth dropped. "So when you you are your father's spitting image..." She glanced over at Kurt.  
Alex smiled weakly. "Ja. He taught me everyzing I know."  
Logan chuckled. "Wow elf. Great kid you have," Then he frowned, recalling all of the other things Alex had said previously. Before he could say anything though, Kurt shook all over.  
"You're my son? Who's your muzzer? She kills me? I die?!"  
"Vhoa, one zing at a time. I can only answer a few vithout endangering my life," Alex chuckled slightly.  
"Are you really my son?" Kurt gulped.  
"Ja," Alex smiled a little. "And it is so good to see you again, despite you being my age."  
"Who's your mother?" Amanda asked.  
Alex's face fell. "None of you vant to know..."  
"Are you kidding me?" It was the first thing Lance had said to him, and it was short and to the point. "You tell us this long sob story, and you refuse to tell us who this evil woman is? Come on man! If we have to, we could take her out beforehand."  
"No! No, you can't," Alex almost shouted. "If I give her identity...it...it just vouldn't be good."  
"Please?" Kitty asked. "Pretty please?"  
"I must know," Amanda was visibly shaken. "It's me isn't it? Nonjudgmental, I've known Kurt for awhile now, and we're in high school. My mom has the Soul Sword, and I'm supposed to inherit it."  
Alex looked away, saying nothing. It only confirmed Amanda's fears. "So you're my son too. My pride and joy."  
Slowly he nodded. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but nothing came to mind.  
"Vait a minute," Kurt said. "Amanda becomes ze evil tyrant of ze vorld? She...murders me? And everyone else? Zat is impossible," He laughed half-heartedly. "Zat voman didn't even look like Amanda."  
"Ze Sword does zings to her...it's killing her very gradually. Draining all of her life force. It's changed her," Alex sighed. "Okay, so now zat all you know, try to recover from ze shock. Hey, zink about it zis vay. I've been dealing vith it my entire life almost."  
"But vhat can ve do?" Kurt said grievously.  
"Zat is my I am here. If ve destroy ze Soul Sword, none of zia vill happen. My life may come out of existence, but at least I have stopped billions of suffering."  
"Billions?" Amanda whispered.  
"Don't dvell on it. Just try and do your best to stop it. If ve can't destroy ze Soul Sword now, just never touch it. Zat'll help," Alex tried to joke.  
Amanda nodded solemnly.  
"Until zen, ve need to keep an eye on my muzzer. Ze evil one. Track her, make sure she doesn't go anyvhere near ze Veapon. Ve keep her avay from it, keep you avay from it, and destroy it, and my mission vill be done. It cannot be any harder zen defeating Apocalypse, no?"  
Everyone agreed, and started planning what they should do. As Mistress Magik would already be on her way to get the second, or rather the first, Soul Sword, they all knew that they had to defend it. Defend and then destroy.

* * *

**Yin: So what do you all think? Amanda is evil, but then she isn't. Kurt is dead, but then he isn't. And Alex, well poor Alex. His entire life is complicated, and filled with destruction. So tell me what you all think! Anonymous reviews are accepted ^_^**


	4. Amanda Sefton

**Yin: Okay people, I know it's Monday, and I'm writing, but that is ONLY because I got nothing uploaded on the weekend and all my homework is done.  
And Anonymous...*hugs u* It is nice to meet a fellow homeschooler! That's right shocked readers, I am homeschooled. Don't freak out or anything like so many of you tend to do. It's frankly annoying.  
Four hours? Lucky! We get one hour to do whatever we want, or we can 'divide' that up into 30 minutes of 'game' time with 30 minutes of something 'educational'. That doesn't count writing though ^^ Mom and Dad believe our writing is helping us to 'hone' our skills. We were permitted 1-3 hours a day writing, depending on how our schooling day went. Now we're just on the weekend. Bummer right? Plus to top it off, the younger sibs *cough* Bro *cough* Lil' Sis *cough* think that Mom and Dad are being 'unfair' that Yang and I get 'extra' time. They're really crunching away any extra writing time that we can wrangle from the 'rents. I've been having to bribe them with sugar and sweets :( So yeah. Not fun. And now I'm suffering with writer's block...and serious boredom. Like take this story for instance. I know how I want it to roll, I have the entire plot down, and how it's going to tragically end (oh? was that a spoiler?), but I just can't seem to get the words down! They just don't sound right, and it is seriously cramping my style. And then I, unfortunately, have inherited my father's knack of thinking of something, and wanting to drop whatever I'm working on to start on the new project. Any stories I have finished are absolute miracles. So now I'm really pushing myself to finish this, and NC's Legacy, and Earthshaker...and etc. etc., whatever else I have conveniently put down temporarily. So yeah, big dilemma. The problem: I have just thought of a wonderful Kurmanda story in the Crusades time! (Someone better not steal that plot! I will sic Yang on you!) I've actually started writing it on paper (courtesy of our Grandfather: buy each of the kids twenty notepads). I think it'll be a real nail biter. But first I have to finish at least one or two stories...and that's going to take forever, or rather a few months. I hate waiting.  
Anyways, I am rambling, just trying to avoid my writer's block on this story. Please pray that it leaves, and that my interests turn where they should be, here and on NC's Legacy.**

* * *

Alex teleported to the address Amanda had given him. His mother should have been here by now, but he wasn't sensing her. That was something about him: he usually knew when his mother was around. Her energy was different, almost like an evil presence.  
Alex sighed worriedly. Perhaps Mother Magik had already gotten ahold of the sword. That would not be good.  
Looking back, he signaled those who were waiting for him. He clicked his inducer, and his form changed to a familiar looking brunette. He coughed slightly, shaking as he heard it sound feminine.  
Alex took a deep breath in, and stepped in the house.

"Hey Mom!" Amanda smiled as she waltzed into her home. She plopped down at the bar in front of her mom, picking up one of the freshly baked cookies.  
"Well hello. You're early," Margali smirked. She took a quick whiff of the air, her eyebrows crunching. "Do you smell sulphur?"  
Amanda innocently shook her head no, dipping her cookie in her milk.  
"You're not hanging out with that boy again, are you?"  
Amanda gulped. "No ma'am."  
Margali sighed, clearly aware her daughter was lying straight through her teeth. "So how was your day? Your plans get cancelled? You said that this was going to be an all day affair."  
"Well, I was getting bored. I thought it might be better to hang out with the best Mom in the world!" Amanda grinned.  
Her mother rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, sure. Hang out with boring, old mom, or with your mutant boyfriend."  
"Mom! You really think I would do that?"  
Margali shrugged. "I don't know what you would do."  
"Hmph," She huffed. Sighing loudly, Amanda twirled in her chair. "Mom..."  
"Yes?"  
"You remember when you said I could get the Soul Sword when I was eighteen?"  
"Oh," Margali chuckled. "So there was a reason for returning early."  
Amanda smirked, but continued. "Is there any possible way I could borrow it? Please?" Amanda gazed into her mother's eyes. "Pretty please?"  
"Why?"  
"There's a costume party. I wanna really really want to pull this off!"  
"Well what outfit do you plan on wearing with it?"  
Amanda froze, thinking carefully. "What about...that outfit of yours...you know the one I'm talking about. It totally, like, matches the sword."  
Margali bit her bottom lip. "That's an old outfit...and somewhat revealing Amanda. I don't know."  
"I can wear something else, I swear. I just need the Weap-...the sword."  
Tapping the counter, Margali sighed. "Fine. Let me go get my keys to the safe."

Amanda appeared somewhat jittery as Margali took her time opening the safe. But once it was open, she seemed somewhat relieved as her mother pulled the heavy sword out.  
"There you go," Margali nodded.  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Amanda didn't even pause between her words. She skillfully strapped the item to her side, and prepared to leave.  
'What about your outfit?"  
"One of my friends have one that I can borrow!" Amanda called out as she rushed out the door. "It'll match nicely!"  
Margali just shook her laughing. "Your welcome."

Amanda ran over to a black van with tinted windows. "I got it!"  
The doors opened and she climbed in. Pushing a button on her watch, she shimmered for a mere second before meta morphing into a young, blue male. "I got it!" He rejoiced. "To ze Mansion ve go!"  
A short, rather hairy man nodded, and began driving the vehicle away from the house.  
Neither saw Amanda walk up to her own house, walking right in.

"Hey Mom!" Amanda smiled as she waltzed into her home.  
"Amanda? But you just left!"  
"Huh?" Amanda looked confused for just a second. "Oh, yeah," She smiled weakly. "But I came back."  
"Okay. What do you want? And where is the sword?"  
"The sword?"  
"Yes," Margali nodded as if it should be evident. "You just took the sword for your party."  
"Oh, yes, _that__ sword._ I, uh, left it right out door."  
"Amanda, are you feeling okay? You are not usually this careless," Margali placed her wrist on her daughter's forhead.  
Grinning, Amanda spun around, holding her mother tight. "I'm just fine," And with that, they disappeared.

* * *

**Yin: Okay, okay. I know. Short chapter. But Mom is sick, and I need to cook supper ^^ Yum, tacos, and chips, and delicious, scrumptious salsa!**


	5. Alien Volcanoes

**Yin: Hello everybody! On top of this chapter, I want everybody to know that Yang and I have uploaded several videos on Youtube! Check them out if you want, or don't. It's your choice. Anyways, they're under these links at http www youtube com (Fanfic won't let me use all the right signs, you'll have to forgive me. After your 'p' in http, you have ':', '/', then another '/'. after www you have '.', and another '.' after youtube. After com, just add another '/'. Then paste and copy the rest of the link to whatever music video you want to see!)  
Nightcrawler Falling In the Black- watch?v=-F00RxjXHJA&feature=plcp  
Nightcrawler Monster- watch?v=3DMDLH4S8-k&feature=channel&list=UL  
Zutara Sing Me a Love Song- watch?v=N7ESd3QqiKM&feature=channel&list=UL  
Loki Falling In the Black- watch?v=awbOfLcPnww&feature=channel&list=UL  
We're willing to take submissions, but we'll have to work with what songs we have ^^  
Added Note: To Anonymous- Sounds like an awesome shirt! LOL, don't feel to bad about the whole computer thing. We only got ours like a year and half to two years ago, and only cause Mom was going to collage. So really for us, it's privilege. Although now we are spoiled on it, we don't want to push Mom and Dad around to much. They so threaten with getting rid of this thing!  
Anyways, I'm hoping I can finish this story shortly, and start on Crusades of the Heart. So yes, I already have name for my story. What a shame.  
LOL Mom is better now, and no that isn't creepy at all. She told me to write hi back from her, and jokingly said that we didn't need ideas of extra time in our heads. Oh, and thanks. It was terribly short though...  
To Knightrunner- Yes, we are homeschooled, and very proud of it LOL. Although the whole text talk thing is grating on the 'rents nerves. I hate shapeshifters too.**

* * *

Alex had a wide grin on his face. He couldn't believe it- after all these years he finally had the Soul Sword.  
"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Everyone's eyes were wide, and none of them knew what to do.  
He nodded numbly. There was such a destructive power in his hands, and he now wielded it. That was scary. "Ve have to destroy it," He spoke loud and clear.  
The professor agreed. "How?"  
Alex shook his head. "It's Asgardian in origin, it vill take tremendous power to do zat. It's naturally immune to lightning, as Storm and Berzerker unfortunately found out many years ago. It can't be broken, or chopped by strength or ozzer veapons, as Blob and Wolverine tried. Ze biggest zing to have affected it vas Magma, vith extreme heat, but zat plan failed as she exerted to much energy. It didn't end vell."  
"So our best bet is to melt it?" Logan growled.  
Alex nodded. "But normal lava does not vork. It has to be extraterrestrial, or from a mutation."  
Amanda blinked. "But where would we find alien volcanoes?"  
This time Alex grinned. "Zere are no 'alien volcanoes'."  
"So all is lost?"  
"No, of course not," Alex turned toward the professor. "Vhere does Da-...Kurt teleport to? As vell as myself?"  
"The alien dimension...with the sulfurous atmosphere. It's filled with magma."  
"Exactly!"  
Kurt shuddered, very unpleasant memories running through his mind. "But how are ve supposed to get zere?"  
"Zat is vhere Forge's invention vill come in handy. Mine is not suited for zat kind of vork, so ve must hurry."  
Kurt gulped. "Alright..."  
Amanda quietly grabbed Kurt's hand, entwining her fingers with his, at least to the best of their ability.

The professor hung up the phone, wheeling over. "Jonathan said he would be over shortly. He is quite excited about this, as I'm sure you would imagine," He spoke to Kurt.  
"So who is going in?" The nervous teen asked.  
Alex stopped dead in his tracks. "You're scared?"  
Not wanting to say anything, Kurt just shook his head yes.  
Alex sighed roughly.  
"Can't you go?" Amanda asked. She knew about Kurt's odd fear. It was why one of the reasons why he hesitated in teleporting the night as the Sadie Hawkins'.  
You could tell Alex was toying with the idea. He cautiously took a breath in, nodding slowly. "Yes, yes I could. Don't vorry...Kurt, I got zis one."  
"Danke. I mean, I know zis is a big zing, und I vill do it if I have to...but..."  
"No need explaining," Alex was curt and short. His mood had changed, and he was all the sudden solemn.  
Amanda elbowed Kurt, but he just shrugged. Giving him the death glare, Amanda spoke to Alex. "What's wrong?"  
"Shouldn't Forge be here by now?" He didn't answer.  
"Yes..." Charles nodded. He was about to say something else, but there was an explosion!  
Standing before them, yet again, was the unruly Mistress. She held two people in chains, glowing magical ones, an evil grin etched across her face. "Dear Alex, don't you know you can never leave your friends alone with me? Now hand me the Sword."  
Amanda's mother, Margali, was shaking uncontrollably. Gorge was keeping himself together, but apparently had no clue what was going on.  
"Come on Alexander, the Sword or your friends. Which is it?"  
Alex could stand it no longer. With a ferocious yell, he charged his mother. The Soul Sword he held began to glow, as it's power began to manifest itself.

* * *

**Yin: Another short chapter, I know. *very frustrated* My time is up, and if I stay on much longer, I'll be grounded. Blame the sibs and 'rents, not me.  
The story going to fast? I'm sorry...blame the plotbunny. Whoo, I'm really pointing fingers today, aren't I? Sibs, parents, plotbunny. Who's next?**


	6. Kurt Wagner

**Yin: Hey everybody! Sorry for yet no work this weekend. Managed to talk Dad into letting me type today (which is Monday for those who are wondering). Saturday we went shopping, and Sunday was church. So we were busy.  
To Anonymous- Mom said that she knew who you were from the beginning, but that she is a Mom who 'knows it all because she can read her children's minds'. She says she enjoys spas, but that Antarctica is not where she would have one. She dislikes cold weather, but likes fellow homeschoolers. LOL, so anyways, here is the rest of the story.**

* * *

Amanda twisted the blade of her new weapon. There was such raw power and beauty, she couldn't explain it. She now held the source of unlimited potential. She could do anything she wanted, accomplish the best of deeds. And right now, she was pressing her ex boyfriend up against the wall.  
Kurt's contorted face was in pain. Her sword was against his neck, his precious blood dripping to the floor.  
It was amazing how this happened, a story that would go down in history. Just a few minutes earlier, she was sweet and innocent. Now, she was the most dominant force on the planet.  
Kurt's golden eyes looked straight into hers, and for a split second she had doubts. He closed his eyes, and leaned back. With the final slice, Kurt crumpled to the ground.  
Amanda wheeled around, facing her older self. There couldn't be two Mistress Magiks.

_Five Minutes Earlier..._

Amanda's mother, Margali, was shaking uncontrollably. Forge was keeping himself together, but apparently had no clue what was going on.  
"Come on Alexander, the Sword or your friends. Which is it?"  
Alex could stand it no longer. With a ferocious yell, he charged his mother. The Soul Sword he held began to glow, as it's power began to manifest itself.  
Magik brought her sword up, counter attacking Alex. Her two captives took off while they had the chance, straight into the arms of safety.  
Alex glared at his mother. This was going to be his final face off, or so he thought. He wasn't as experienced as her...but...  
He glanced down at the sword in his hands. His weapon shone, and energy coursed through his veins. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't want to let it go.  
Magik grinned evilly. "See my son? This is what life is, what you live for. What I live for," She extended her hand, of which it seemed that Alex would take.  
Gazing up from the floor, Alex snarled, taking an attack position.  
"Oh. I see. Well, if this is how it's going to be," Magik shrugged. She tapped Alex's sword with her own, smirking.  
"Argh!" In a swift motion, Alex shot a bolt out of the sword. It barely missed his mother, although she seemed to be amused at the whole situation.  
Flicking her blade, Magik disarmed her son. His sword went flying across the room. "See, Alex, it's like this. I can't be defeated. You know this. So why attempt to fight?" She tripped him, causing him to crash to the ground.  
The once powerful blue teleporter lay at his mother's feet. With his sudden use of energy gone, Alex was exhausted. He just blinked, knowing what was coming.  
Magik leaned in toward her only child, her point coming dangerously near his heart. About to deliver the final blow, something, or someone, blasted her away from the weak boy.  
"Stay away from my son," Amanda stated. She held the Soul Sword confidently, a look in her eye Kurt had never seen.  
"Oh," Magik cocked an eyebrow, getting up from the floor. "This is interesting."  
"You bet your pretty little bottom it is," Amanda smiled maniacally. Pointing her sword at Magik, Amanda triggered something, and another bolt shot out.  
Magik was knocked to the ground just like that. Blood trickled out of her nose. She wasn't dead though, only dazed.  
Kurt rushed to Alex's side. He prayed the boy, his boy, was alright.  
"Stay away from him!" Amanda yelled.  
Kurt froze, unaware of what was happening. In the blink of an eye, Amanda hit him with full force. She pinned him up against the wall, her eyes narrowed down, and appearing bloodshot.  
"Vhoa, Amanda...vhat ist vrong?" Kurt tried to sound cool, but his heart was thudding in his chest. He remembered what Alex had said, that the sword did things to people, especially his Amanda.  
"You're gonna hurt him! Stay away from him!" She commanded.  
"I am not going to hurt him, or you. Remember? Ve vork togezzer."  
Her nostrils flared, but she calmed down. She looked at him mysteriously, biting her bottom lip. "Kurt...?"  
"Ja mein liebchen?"  
Just as quick as she had hit him, she pulled away. She breathed heavily, glancing over at Magik, who was still unconscious. A look crossed over her face, and she shook all over. "It's your fault!" She screamed. She pressed her sword up to Kurt's neck, and scowled. "It's all your fault," She repeated. Amanda twisted her blade, her torment clear.  
Kurt's contorted face was in pain. Her sword was pressed so hard against his neck, his blood was actually dripping.  
Staring her straight in the face, Kurt thought he saw recognition. He was wrong.  
Amanda slit his throat, and he fell. He barely recalled blinking, his face at an uncomfortable angle. He watched as lightning crackled, and suddenly there was another Alex. He screaming, rushing over. The last words Kurt heard were, "No! I'm to late!"

* * *

**Yin: Didn't think I could do it, eh? Well, you guys are gonna have to wait a week, as I have now been grounded. Sorry :S Bummer right? Guess I didn't clean my room well enough...although I did make supper. Go figure. Can't win for losing.**


	7. Time Travel

**Yin: OMG guys! I just realized my mistake in the last chapter! i accidentally replaced Alex's name with Lucas at the end! I cannot believe I did that! I am fixing it right now! *very happy* Guess what? I'm not grounded! And better yet, I seem to have managed talking the 'rents into letting me type on a Tuesday. Amazing, huh?  
To Anonymous- We home church with fellow homeschooling Christians ^^ LOL Mom is laughing at your review. She says that she knows exactly who you are! And that she is also just fooling around with you...and thanks for the compliment about being awesome. She's betting that she and your mom would get along very well. And nine? Shoot, I'll be typing later than that on any weekend! Given the chance...Oh, and what did you think about how I ended the last chapter? Was it intense enough?**

* * *

Alex blinked, sitting up. Before him stood another one of himself, ready to pull his hair out. And...slumped against the wall...no, it couldn't be! There was his father, blood all over the floor, his eyes glazed over. "Kurt!" He screamed, jumping up. He was still dazed from his mother's blow, but that wouldn't stop him.  
His other self had fallen to his knees. "I'm to late..." Then he paused. Getting up, he grabbed Alex by the shoulders. "You have to go back! Further than I did! Save him! You know the consequences if you don't..."  
Alex nodded, clicking his inducer. He only had enough juice for one more time travel, but if he failed it wouldn't matter. Within a second he was gone.  
As the smoke cleared, Alex realized he was to late. He watched as just in a split second, Amanda sliced through Kurt's tender flesh, and he fell with a thud to the floor. "No! I'm to late!" He sobbed, exasperated. He fell to his knees, when a sudden thought came to him. Grabbing his still dazed self by the shoulders he shook him, trying to gain his attention. "You have to go back! You have to save him!"  
The other Alex nodded, clicking his inducer. Then he was gone.  
Alex wasn't entirely sure how time travel worked. It could fix itself, he was sure, but it was also stuck in a circle. His other self was probably going through the exact same thing he was, which meant that he was to late.  
Gazing up at Amanda, Alex finally comprehended what was happening. The sword, it was all his fault. Had he not let his temper get the better of him, it would not have been triggered. Now, he was sure to die. Any second now...just disappear into thin air...  
But nothing was happening. Alex looked at the other X-Men, who were in shock over the quickness of the entire situation. Only Xavier seemed to understand what was going to happen. "You...were a good man Alex."  
Alex nodded, thanking him. But still nothing happened. Turning to Amanda, Alex just sighed. "I zink you vould have made a good muzzer."  
Amanda just blinked. Gazing at the sword in her hand, Kurt dead on the floor, she sank to the floor. "What have I done?" She shook uncontrollably, throwing the sword across the room. She started sobbing, her strength gone.  
Magik, on the other hand, was alright. She sat up, grinning menacingly. "See Amanda dear what you can accomplish without men?"  
"You..." Amanda's lip quivered. She looked at Magik fiercely, but just curled up in the corner.  
Magik looked around, then raced for the other sword. Picking it up, she smiled. "Goodbye for good Alex baby," With that, she was gone.  
Alex didn't know what she was going to do, and frankly he didn't care anymore. His life was over. Really, he should have disappeared ages ago. With Kurt dead, he should have been the first to go.  
Amanda looked back at him, then at Kurt. She scooted over to her beloved, caring not one bit about the blood. She cradled his head, whispering over and over how sorry she was.  
A gurgled moan was the response she got.  
The X-Men kicked it in high gear. Somehow Kurt had barely survived, and if they could keep him alive, then there still stood a chance. Alex would live, and he was the only who knew how destroy the Sword.  
Alex had a new fire in his soul. Magik couldn't have gone to far, the power of two Soul Swords would explode the universe if used to much together.  
Eyeing the professor, Alex nodded numbly. Their first priority would be Kurt. Their second- destroy the Soul Sword, and Magik if they had to.  
Kurt was rushed off into the infirmary, Amanda clutching his hand. His dull eyes blinked slowly, and he tried mouthing something.  
"Sh..." Amanda soothed.  
He tried to shake his head no. He clearly had something that needed to be told right now.  
Logan leaned in close, his hearing more superb than any of the others evidently. Kurt whispered something inaudible to anyone else, but Logan knew. His eyes widened as the little bit of Kurt's voice faltered, and the boy's eyes fluttered as he started losing consciousness. Within seconds he was out.  
Hank and Ororo wheeled Kurt into a room, ready to do whatever it cost to save their friend, their fuzzy elf's life. Logan, on the other hand, spun around in the other direction, straight for the door. "Chuck! Come on! We need you and Red. And Alex too. Oh, and despite the situation, we need to bring Amanda. The next step of this plan is crucial people, it could really mean the end of all we know! If we don't succeed, it could mean the fate of the world!"

* * *

**Yin: You didn't really think that I could kill KURT off now, did you? I am not that heartless. Hello, favorite Marvel character? Yeah. So what do you guys think? Just click that little review button and tell me!**


	8. The Soldier

**Yin: Hello everybody! *wiggles eyebrows* You guys excited about this next chapter? I would hope so!  
****To Anonymous- Finally! You're right, they are rare. What belief are you? Oneness or Trinitarian? LOL we have an 'assembly' of like 50-70 people. Our house is to small, so we hold it at several other families homes.  
I bet our Moms would get along. Moms often seem to...which is scary oftentimes.  
Okay, let's see. What to bribe mothers with? Well, Yang and I often, very often, use this method. Say you know your Mom is busy, and she's got a pile of other stuff to do. Without her having to ask, just jump in. Use these three rules: Right-a-way, All-the-way, and Cheerfully. Ask continually what you can do, but do not be overpowering. They will sense something is up.  
Do this for like a week. Make it seem like yourself. Also, you have to 'subconsciously' point out things you have done. This takes great skill, as you do not want to sound like you are bragging. Just like, drop a comment in. "Oh, I made the tea!" or "It's okay, that's already done." ALWAYS be smiling while you do this kind of stuff. If they something like "Thank you!" NEVER say "Your welcome!". You want to reply with "It's no problem!" or "It's my pleasure!". You can also add an 'I love you' comment attached, or give her a hug while you say this. It makes them feel loved, which is true, but then this works out for the both of you!  
Remember, it takes time to build up before you can approach a subject, i.e. an account. It's best when your working right beside each other, like if you wash dishes. You could start out with, "Hey Mom, I do not want to be pushy or anything, but I was just wondering if you prayed about me getting an account. I mean, I understand if now isn't the right time, or if you want me to wait."  
Also, if you have master the subconscious drop-a-comment, you could point out that your sister already has one. If your mother asks why you can't just share, you tell her the truth, your sister doesn't want to. Say that you don't want to fight with her over it, and that you want to keep peace.  
The biggest thing to ever remember, is that you need to make it sound like you. If it doesn't then Mothers immediately know that something is up. Oh, and never say that it isn't fair. They hate that.  
Now, Yin's Lesson: Mothers 101 is over. If anyone else has questions about their mothers, or fathers, or siblings I would be happy to help! *grins* I have had a lot of practice on mine.  
Now to the story plot!**

* * *

Alex was confused. What did Logan know that he didn't? What about Kurt? Why were they taking Amanda? And the telepaths...wait a minute. No! If the tried this...it was to dangerous.  
Logan was behind the wheel, speeding at close to ninety miles an hour. His brows were drawn together, and as he swerved a near miss collision, Charles was busy asking him what was going on.  
"We can't stop her if she has both," Logan replied. "And we can't just take one from her. We have to lure her."  
"With what?" Jean questioned.  
Logan turned briefly, looking at Amanda. "Her. Magik knows the boundaries of time travel, and with what she's planning, she has to have Mandie here with her."  
Alex spoke up. "But that's to dangerous! Even with them," He nodded toward Charles and Jean, "It could be to much."  
"What's going on?" Amanda's lip quivered. She was still reeling from shock. Her stability was questionable.  
"To put it bluntly, when the sword touched Kurt, he saw a connection. Unseen by you, or Magik, the swords, and both Amandas are connected. He temporarily saw from Magik's point of view. It was for the briefest time, but it was enough to see what she planned," Logan growled.  
Alex's eyes widened. "And that is?"  
"She's going to connect the dimensions. Ours, and the future. But this Amanda has to wield this Soul Sword, and she has to wield hers for it to work. She knows this. She's hoping that when we go, she can control Amanda long enough for the power to take her over."  
"Well, why are we going?" Amanda nearly shrieked.  
"Charles and jean are going to connect to Cerebro to help keep you balance. You're going to try and approach Magik and get the Soul Sword. Only you can stop her. Alex and I will..." Logan stopped, his face falling. "We'll keep her Soldier busy."  
"Her Soldier?" Alex asked.  
Logan shook his head. "You'll see kid. You'll see," Spinning in a U-turn, Logan pulled up to their destination. "Here we are."  
"The school?" Amanda said.  
"It's the first place you saw Kurt. Everything starts here."  
Amanda nodded, her face ashen pale.  
Charles and Jean glanced at each other, then at Amanda. Amanda gazed into their eyes, and the reinforcement began.  
It only took a few minutes, but already changes were being made. The school would shimmer occasionally, having the appearance of being old, and crumbling, then return to its normal look. Magik's plan was taking affect.  
"Okay, okay everybody! Roll out!" Logan yelled. Everyone jumped out, except for the professor, who did exactly as Logan said.  
The smallest team to save the world was sent out.  
The wind seemed stronger than usual, especially as they got closer to the doors. Everything around them would flicker, disappearing completely or looking so much older. Cars would rust, falling apart, then reappear just as they were. Trees would with and die, but in a flash be tall and green again.  
It was affecting everybody, including the group, except for Alex. Logan's flesh would begin to deteriorate down to the bone, and then he'd be fine. Charles would become transparent, and Jean would just vanish altogether. This only would last a few second at a time though.  
The scariest thing, to Alex and everyone, was not what was happening to them, but what was happening to Amanda. Her entire form would shine, then Magik would stand beside them, fighting through the wind as they were. Then she would revert back to plain Amanda.  
As soon as they reached the doors, there was a calm. A cackle could be heard from the halls, and Logan slipped in.  
Just as soon as he entered, he was thrown out, breaking the huge, heavy doors off their hinges. A metallic thumping could be heard, and a tall figure emerged from the dark hall. In one hand he held a pirate's saber, and the other had been transformed, changed, into a cyborg. The coating had spread, replicating his muscular arm, and climbing up his face. One eye was covered with it, but now glowed red. Half of his skull shimmered, the other was covered with a familiar blue hair.  
The metal stretched to his back, covering three fourths of his tail, and had completed one of his legs. The other had metal down to his knee.  
"Her Soldier," Logan replied as he got up from the ground.  
"No..." Alex muttered. "No...it can't be! You were dead!" He screamed at the man.  
The Soldier didn't flinch. He scowled, and took an attack position.  
_SNIKT!  
_Logan popped out his claws. "Charles, Red, you take Amanda to Magik. Alex and I got this guy."  
Jean nodded, and guided the stunned Amanda away from the Soldier.  
The person cocked his head, looking at the teens. His red eye extended, scanning them. His golden eye seemed to have some kind of recognition.  
"Argh!" Logan charged.  
The Soldier swerved, knocking Logan to the ground. He glanced at Alex, who was frozen on the spot.  
"Dad?" He whispered. A tear dripped down his face, and he took a step forward. "Dad...it is you. I thought you were dead."  
The Soldier cocked his blue head again, but then shook. He pointed his sword at Alex, who did nothing but smiled.  
"It's been so long Dad. Do you know how long I waited? It was hard...yeah...but..." Alex flew back Logan pummeled him to the ground. It was then that he saw his father, the legendary Kurt Wagner, had almost shot him with his cyber hand.  
"Dad..." His lip quivered in the same way Amanda's has. Taking a deep breath in, he knew that this man was no longer the loving father he had known. He was a brainless creature who had been innocently transformed by the woman he loved. And now he had to be taken down.

* * *

**Yin: :O No words. But what about you guys? I'm dying to know what you all think! **


	9. Nightcreeper

**Yin: Wow O.o I am so bad...I made Kurt evil! How could I do that?! I guess it's the part of me that doesn't want him to die...although he isn't technically alive. Of course, it could just be a bigger part of my horrendous plot! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
To Anonymous- Oneness is where you just believe God is Jesus, and He is one. Trinitarian is where you believe in the whole Father/Son/Holy Ghost/three persons in one. Don't feel stupid! It's perfectly fine!  
I wish we lived in a castle. I'm still sharing a room with Yang AND our little sis. Yeah, try squeezing two teenagers and an eight/nine year old in one humungous king sized bed. Not fun.  
Hey, girl, we saw Avengers twice, once in regular, and the second time in 3-D. To top things off, Dad is going to buy it for our brand spanking new 3-D, HD, widescreen with internet tv!  
And no prob on the advice. If it doesn't work, there are a few other tricks you could use, but that one just seems the most effective. Can't wait to read your story too!  
And yes, old Kurt is an evil cyborg. If I could draw, I would make a perfect replica of him. But I can't...which reminds me. Would anyone mind try doing a sketch for me? I would be so happy ^^ Might even write a oneshot for whoever does the best job!**

* * *

Jean guided Amanda into the school, Charles right behind them. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea..." She said, looking at the professor.  
"We have to," Amanda sounded surprisingly calm. Although she had been shaken, as they all had, at the sight of Kurt as...a mechanical creature, she was now oddly serene. She sighed, looking up at Jean with wide eyes. "I promise I will never do all this."  
"I know you won't," Jean tried to assure.  
Another strange cackle was heard. Further up, lightning crackle around Magik, who held both swords. Their tips were placed together, the power from both surging upward. It was chipping away at the roof, but something else was happening. Slowly a grey sickness was spreading, a crumbling deterioration. Slowly, the worlds were conjoining. But without Amanda, all was going to fail.  
And Magik knew this.  
"You have to go," Jean whispered to the teen. "If she sees us, she'll know something is wrong."  
Amanda nodded.  
"Don't forget to act like her," Charles added gravely.  
Taking a deep breath in, she took a step forward. With each passing second, she seemed to grow more powerful. "Magik!" She yelled.  
Her old self spun around. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"  
Amanda smiled cruelly. "I want to take over the world."

* * *

"He's not your father kid. Not anymore," Logan shook Alex. "You see him Alex? He's being used. You have to save him from it."  
Alex nodded numbly. His father was alive! "Can't ve...can't ve just talk him out of it?""  
_BAMF!  
_Kurt stood in front of them. He scowled, glaring at Logan. Grinning evilly, his metal arm shone in the little bit of light.  
"Adamantium," Logan growled. "Magik sure did her work."  
Nightcrawler, or rather Nightcreeper, licked his fangs. He pointed his sword, and tried to stab Logan, who had to dodge quickly.  
"Come on kid! You're gonna get yourself killed!"  
Alex shook all over. Slowly his gaze came upward, and he saw his father standing over him. The sword came down, and Alex knew it wasn't going to stop.  
_BAMF!  
_Barely in a split second did Alex teleport in time. Nightcreeper appeared slightly annoyed, but also amused. He was clearly toying with them, like a cat with a mouse. As long as he kept them away from Magik, he could do whatever he wanted with them.  
And what he wanted to do wasn't very nice.  
Alex gulped as he saw the glimmer of evil in Kurt's one good eye.

* * *

"You finally saw it my way?" Magik questioned Amanda.  
"You mean _my _way," Amanda corrected.  
Magik nodded. She drew her brows together, and Amanda's heart thumped. If this was her, wouldn't she remember the plan from the past? Oh, this whole time travel thing was so off! "What about Kurt?" Her voice almost, _almost_, softened.  
"For all I care, I hope he dies," Amanda replied saucily.  
"Good. It shouldn't be long before Alex disappears, as he will never have been born," Magik grinned, but it seemed to waver.  
This gave Amanda hope. If time was already affecting Magik, then maybe the plan would actually accordingly.  
In a swift motion, Magik unwarily tossed one of the Soul Swords to Amanda.  
Now all that was left was defeating Magik and destroying the accursed weapon.  
But even now, even with the telepaths' help, Amanda could feel the evil seeping through the tiniest cracks, straight to her mind.

* * *

Alex jumped straight up, flipping over his father, almost shot. That plasma ray gun of his could sure do some harm.  
Nightcreeper twitched, his golden eye dimming for a quick second.  
Logan was suddenly beside Alex. "You see that kid? I think they're working!" Both grinned at the news.  
The once completely silent Kurt now charged, yelling. He attempted stabbing Alex the same time he shot Logan, but it didn't work.  
"He's getting clumsier!" Alex shouted, grinning.  
Kurt charged Alex, and for a split second, Alex saw a scar on his neck, no doubt from what happened back at the Mansion. Time was already, if not finally, changing.  
Nightcrawler screamed out again, but it wasn't in anger. It was in pain.

* * *

"You ready?" Magik asked Amanda. Her voice seemed softer though, and in the blink of the eye, Amanda could have sworn that her light hair darkened.  
This was good.  
"Yes, I'm ready," Amanda laughed, trying to make it sound as evil as possible.  
Mistakingly, Magik turned her back.  
Using the power of the Sword, Amanda pushed it into Magik's back a little, just enough for her to know. "Drop the sword Magik. It's all over."  
Magik tensed up. Flipping her Sword, she quickly wheeled around. "I don't think so!" She growled.

* * *

Nightcrawler flickered from his cyborg form, to just a regular older looking Kurt. He stumbled, falling to his knees, but then got back up. His mind was still in Magik's control, although his body was already experiencing the changes that would happen if they were successful.  
He awkwardly jumped at Alex, who had a weird look of glee on his face. "Dad!" He cried.  
Kurt cocked his head, the metal around his eye retreating.  
Then, without warning, screams could be heard from the school. It was Magik...and Amanda.

* * *

**Yin: Ha-ha! How's that? Did you think that that would really be the end? Of course not! What are you, crazy? I couldn't leave a chapter without a cliff hangar! **


	10. The Disappearing Act

**Yin: How was that ending of the last chappy? Did you think I would really end it there? Nah!  
To Anonymous- That's cool. We're Oneness. And yes, the whole room-bed issue is sad. We've been meaning to get a bunk bed, but you know how life carries you in other directions. It just hasn't happened yet. Except...Dad is talking about building Yang and I our own 400 square foot house! We're really excited about that one...  
Oh, girl, Phil is so alive. I would count on it. Although I heard one rumor that he's gonna turn into Vision...O.o I don't think that will happen. I think he's just alive.  
What's your story's title? I'll look it up ^^  
Do have a Deviantart? I've posted a contest on there for it. I'm excited at the responses I'm getting! Oh, and thanks!  
One more thing...can anybody spot the Loki line in here? You get a free online cookie!**

* * *

Amanda clanged her Sword against Magik's. She knew she had little experience in the whole-fighting-an-evil-villain-and-saving-the-world, but so much was at stake here. She had to win.  
Magik glowered at Amanda. "I should have known. You're nothing like me."  
"And proud of it!"  
"Argh!" Magik tried to stab Amanda, but she easily dodged out of the way. She was used to doing stuff like this, as every time she visited Kurt, you have to be ready for the unexpected.  
"Listen to me!" Amanda tried to reason with herself. "You don't want to do this!"  
"I do what I want!" Magik screamed.  
Amanda shuddered. That sounded nothing like her.  
Bringing her sword down upon Amanda, Magik barely missed, which angered her even more. She was now through with having to fight her younger self. Her Sword powered up, and shot a blast out.  
Amanda countered it with her own bolt. The two energy signatures hit each other, blowing Magik and Amanda back.  
Right before her head hit the ground, Amanda screamed.

* * *

Alex raced for the school, Logan at his heels. Nightcreeper seemed confused, as if he didn't know whether to stop them, or protect Magik. Finally he teleported inside the building, joining his Mistress.  
Charles and Jean had already beat them. They were tending to both Amanda's, who were knocked out cold. Nightcreeper growled at Jean, chasing her from Magik. Tenderly he scooped her up, his tail twitching. He gazed up at Charles mournfully, a single tear dripping from his normal eye. He stumbled forward, but fell to his knees. Something was clearly wrong with him.  
Carefully setting his wife down, Nightcreeper collapsed, curling up.  
"Come on! We have to get them to the infirmary!" Logan instructed.  
Alex nodded, clinging to both Soul Swords.

* * *

Logan gingerly held the older Ef as he walked out from the X-Van. He was still a cyborg, which was a little odd, but then, Logan didn't know anything how time travel worked.  
Jean used her telekinesis to carry both Amandas, and Charles rolled in behind her.  
Logan was concerned for Alex. He didn't seem to want to let the Soul Swords go, and they didn't need another fight on their hands.  
"Hey," Forge walked up to them. "I got everything ready."  
Alex took a deep breath in. "Ja."  
"You ready kid?" Logan asked.  
"I zink so."  
"Alright then," Charles said.  
Alex nodded, then teleported into the alien dimension.

* * *

Alex hesitated for a split second before dropping the Swords in. Unlimited power was now gone.  
Warily paying attention to the creatures that were on his tail, Alex reappeared beside Logan.  
"It is finished," He quoted.  
Logan grunted. "Just like that?"  
"Just like zat," Alex sighed. "How are zey?"  
"Amanda is fine. She was just stunned. And...your parents will live," Jean walked up. "And Kurt's awake. He wants to see you."  
Alex shook. "Okay," Teleporting to the infirmary room, he saw Amanda sitting in a chair beside Kurt. She was holding his hand, smiling lightly.  
Kurt gestured for the door, and Alex walked in. "How you doing?"  
Kurt opened his voice, but his voice was very low and hoarse. "I'm fine," He looked up at Amanda and grinned. "And you saved ze vorld," He coughed.  
"Been doing it my whole life," Alex replied.  
Amanda lowered her head.  
"But it's not going to happen. I...took care of ze Svords. Before long, I'll probably just dissipate."  
"No!" Amanda protested. "Why?"  
"Because time is alvays changing. Zat is just how it happens. I may or may not be born, but frankly, it doesn't matter. I'm just thankful zat ze fate of ze vorld is different."  
Kurt shook his head. "You are a very gut son. Know zat...son."  
Alex chuckled. "Alright 'Dad'."  
Amanda, emotional from everything, began to cry. She wrapped her arms around Alex, burying her head in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry! For everything! I promise I won't to anything like I did before...or later...or whatever!"  
"I know you von't," Alex gasped. His chest tightened, and he fell to the floor.  
"Alex?" Kurt's voice was fading in and out. "Alex!"

* * *

Kurt was shattered as he watched Alex, his son, fall to the ground. Slowly he began to vanish, and no matter how many time she pushed his red call alert button, no one was coming. Within a minute there was nothing left of the teenage hero. he was gone with the wind.  
Amanda couldn't help but sob. Alex was gone.  
Logan rushed in. "They disappeared!"  
"I know," Kurt croaked. "Alex...he..."  
"He's gone..." Amanda said.  
"I'm sorry kids," Logan sighed. "I truly am."  
Slowly the rest of the X-Men filed in, some still recovering from from Magik's attack, others having moved on to the fact that Kurt, Amanda, and Alex just dematerialized. It was hard to take in.  
After a long time, Amanda turned to Kurt. But before she could say anything, Kurt put his finger to her mouth. "How about after high school? Zen ve see after zat?"  
Amanda numbly nodded, sniffling.  
"Well..." Kitty commented. "At least we got one good thing out of this..."  
"And what's that half pint?"  
"A wedding."

* * *

**Yin: :O Is the story over? I don't think so...**


	11. The End?

**Yin: Okay, here we are people! How is this gonna go?**

* * *

A boy tossed and turned in his bed. His sheets were covered in sweat, his blankets having been long tossed onto the floor.  
Taking a deep breath in, he calmed as his mother placed a cool, wet washcloth on his forehead. "Sh..." She tried to soothe.  
"Mom..." He breathed. He choked down a sob, and just clutched her.  
"Everything is going to be okay Alex. Everything is going to be okay," She just her baby close, although he wasn't much of a baby anymore. Her son sixteen, and nearly as tall as his father. But right now he was just as shaken as when he was younger. He didn't care that he balled up like a child, he only wanted his mother.  
A dark figure stepped in. "Is he okay?"  
"I...I'm not sure Kurt. Something is really bothering him. He was screaming a little while ago."  
Kurt sat down at the edge of Alex's bed. "Hey, buddy. Another nightmare?"  
Alex, looking as innocent as the day he was born, merely nodded.  
"Vhat about? It's good to talk about it sometimes, you know."  
Alex gulped, gazing up into his mother's eyes. "It vas horrible..."  
"I'm sure it was..." His mother stroked his soft hair.  
"Mom...you...you...you vere evil! You..." His voice was shaky. "You...killed Dad. Tvice..."  
"Sh...you know I would never do something like that."  
Alex just shook his head. "I had to stop you...I...I...I went back. To ze beginning," His eyes were wide. "Vhen you guys vere teenagers."  
Kurt exchanged glances with his wife. "Really? Und...vhat happened? How did she try to take over ze vorld?"  
Alex was quiet. "How did you know she tried zat? I never said..."  
"Oh, uh, I just assumed. Right Amanda?"  
"Uh...right. Right Kurt."  
"Okay..." Alex took a deep breath in. "She used somezing called ze Soul Sword."  
Kurt nodded, deep in thought. "Alright."  
"Her hair vas a nasty blonde...und her skin vas pale. She...she turned you into a cyborg! And she..she slit your throat..." Alex began to cry again.  
Amanda just held her son. "It's okay. No more of that nasty stuff. No more. It was just a dream. Right Kurt?" Amanda glared.  
Kurt rubbed his throat, where a slight, but visible scar could be seen. "Actually- oh, yeah. Right. What ever you say..."  
As Kurt slunk out of the room, Amanda tucked Alex back into bed. "It's fine. Your father and I love each other very much, and we would never hurt each other. You know that?"  
"Mhm..."  
"Okay. Now this time have _sweet_ dreams," Amanda kissed Alex on the forehead.  
"I'll try," He smiled weakly.  
Amanda left the room, noticing that Kurt had stood out the doorway. "What were you thinking? He can't know..."  
"He vill. You know zat."  
Amanda shuddered, a tear dripping down her cheek. She fell into Kurt's arms, who led her to their room.  
Alex had heard every word. Was that really a dream? What had really happened? There was only one way to find out.  
He was going to have to go back in time.

* * *

**Yin: How's that for a The End? Or is it really a 'The End'? Guess you'll have to wait and see!**


	12. The Official End and Thanks

**Yin: Just an fyi, I redid the last chapter. It was to short.  
Okay, now I'm going to blow you all away. That was the 'The End'. :O What did I just say?  
Alright, alright. Calm down already. Sheesh! I said calm down.  
Let me clarify. That was The End _for that story._ Yeah, you heard me. _Fate of the__ World _is now over. That plot is done. There is no more Mistress Magik, Cyborg Kurt, or poor sad, time traveling Alex. There is only a lovely couple with their teenage son.  
Who also happens to be very bored. And plagued with odd nightmares.  
That is where the sequel...yes a sequel...will take place. So, everyone who liked this story, look out for _Fate of the Future_! That's right...heck, I might turn this into a trilogy. _Back to the Future_ sounds catchy...oh wait. That's already taken...darn you Michael J. Fox! LOL awesome actor.  
Now I just want to personally thank Anonymous and Knightrunner for all of their reviews. When I started drifting to another story, they helped rein me back in. So thanks guys!**

**To Knightrunner: Did I get you there? LOL smooth...**

**To Anonymous: I believe it's a heart condition, although you do need to be baptized. And be filled with the Holy Spirit.  
Thanks! We can't wait...  
Phil is so alive. Or is his name Agent? That's right, watched it again! We own the movie now...ah Avengers. You never looked so good on our new tv...  
Yeah, we do have one. Just started a competition of CYBORG NIGHTCRAWLER. I've already got a lot of people lining up, seeing who can draw the best one...I can't wait to see the results!  
I am so looking your story up, and you can be sure I will review! It's the least I can do after all the reviews you've blessed me with.  
Yes! Slap Loki! I don't care what Yang says or not, and I don't care that Yang never liked Phil...or that she wasn't really upset when Loki hurt him...urgh. Yeah. She's evil. She's Yang. Go figure.  
And thanks! I cannot wait to get the next one started!**


End file.
